In a computing environment, online services are available where users can upload or link to documents, files, images, applications, and more, in a combined service hosted by a site. Typically, users are able to customize the landing page, start page, or homepage for these online service sites to comprise interesting and/or engaging information for the user. Often, users include images, video and other media in their online experience, including customizing their landing pages. For example, a user may find an interesting image or video while browsing online and link or embed the image on their landing page, or some other page used for their online activities.